Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag was added during the 8-06-08 Patch. The enemy's flag is a symbol of their pride, and it is your job to take it from them. Side with Alpha or Bravo, and then rush into enemy base and run through the flag to pick it up. You must run with the enemy flag and get it back to your own (it must be planted at base to return it). If you die during the run, the flag will be dropped on the ground. The enemy can pick it up and reclaim it, or wait 30 seconds for it to return to former location. However, your team can also pick it up and finish the capture of the flag. When released, playing Capture the Flag on Two Towers was very common due to them both being a new experience to players. How the Game Works: Step-by-Step The game begins. Flags sit at their set locations. * A player grabs the enemy flag and runs with it (Becoming a flag bearer.) * Said player makes way back towards their own flag. * Said player is either killed, or they successfully capture the flag. * If successful, the player gets a point for their team. * If killed, a 30 second countdown appears above the flag. The opposing team can collect the flag and take it back, or the killed player's team can recollect it and continue the run (if the flag falls in the water in two towers it will respawn faster than normally). * If the 30 second countdown ends, the flag returns to its set location. * The flag can not be successfully captured if the enemy has your flag. * If both teams have their opponents flag, one team must recover their own flag in order for them to score a point. Getting the Flag Various things happen when a player takes the flag. *The player's name is now visible to everyone, with a small flag icon beside their name. This disappears when they no longer have the flag. *The player obviously becomes the one the enemy wants to kill. *The opposing team can still claim the player's team flag, but they cannot run it back to their base and place it at the marker. One of the two must lose their flag. *The icon in the bottom left now has a flag on the back of it. *In the top left, the word CAPTURE appears by the player's name, such as when someone gets the first kill or any accolade. *The flag is visible on the player's back. The player is able to shoot, throw grenades etc. *An arrow points to the flag on the minimap, showing either an A or B on it, meaning the flag belongs to either Alpha or Bravo. Playing Styles There are four main types of players: Defense, Rushers, Offense, and Protection. Defense Defense Camps around the flag to prevent enemies from taking it. Defense is often the turning point of the game- a good defense means a lower score for the enemy. It is often good to have 4 players on your team camp in different locations for a great defense. When a Rusher claims the flag, the Defense can become a Protection-Defense Combo. A simple strategy for Defenders is to employ mines around the flag to counter Rushers if they happen to get by, since most don't look before they charge. Turrets are a great weapon to use while defending. (Unscrupulous NOTE: Players seeking easy kills will often play recovery defense in Capture The Flag because the enemies will have their backs turned as opposed to actively hunting them down. Recovery defense, also known as Guardian Ninja, is when players hide in a safe location until their teams' flag is taken, after which they erupt from hiding and give hell to the flag taker and any protectors the rusher may have. In addition to being weakened by the ordinary defenders, the atttacking team is often surprised by the sudden appearance of new defenders so soon after the old ones have been taken care of.) Rushers Rushers tend to use knifes or grenades before running. They only care about speed, not kills. They try to run in and get the flag, and get away as soon as possible. However, they must take caution to almost every passageway, for there is always a chance an enemy can flank them in a position very close to the capture point and take the Rusher down, making their mad dash to the goal seem useless. (An excellent tactic is to use a Specialist like Viper with a Stamina Kit as you have a fast sprinting speed and can heal between gun-fires. Offense Offense is very important. Offense must take out the Defense for the Rushers to get through. Once the Rushers have the flag, Offense can become a mix of Protection and Offense. Protection Protection guards Rushers with their lives. Their job is to keep the flag safe. On other occasions they can camp along the Rusher's path and wait. When they come along, the Protection can take on incoming enemy troops. They can take out anyone trying to reclaim the flag and run it for themselves. The Marker The Flag sits atop a marker before being taken, meaning this is where it belongs. The marker remains at all times. It flashes, growing and shrinking while the brightness changes with it. Notes In current capture the flag games, many Elite Moderators are 'stacking' teams so the games are over within 2 minutes. This allows for extremely fast XP and GP. This is not considered power leveling as there is killing allowed. Usually, killing Alpha's flag carrier is prohibited and a kick will follow if you do. This is considered Elite Moderator abuse, however. Category:Game Modes